A Long Trip: Adrien X Marinette
by urmommaaclod
Summary: I hope you enjoy this story! I've been working it on for a while now and it'll be fully done in a couple months. And please pardon my novice writing, I hope to get better during the course of writing this. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It started as a typical sunny spring day at the Françoise Dupont High school.

Everyone was working hard on their assignments, all of their heads deep into books.

Until their teacher dismissed them for a break, soon everyone had scurried into the home room. And all of the children had congregated into their usual groups. But today the most exciting of the groups was by far Adrien's. He had just announced that he was going on a long trip around the world for a new modeling company he had just applied for, and his father allowed him to bring a friend! Soon after he announced, the whole school was stirring with excitement, all of the children hoping that they'd have a chance of being Adrien's choice. Of course, he wouldn't just take anyone... he would take one of his close friends; either Nino, Marinette or Chloé. Though he didn't want to pick favorites among his friends, he'd already made up his mind.

"Yep, we'll be going from Paris to Brazil, from Brazil to London, from London to New York and from New York to-" Adrien rants.

"Dude, we get the picture." Nino says with a smirk.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm super excited, it'll be the first time I've left Paris in a while." Adrien says mellowing his tone a bit.

"So, Adrien have any idea who your going to pick yet?" Alya asks clearly for the sake of Marinette, knowing that she want an option.

"Well I-"

"Of course he knows!" Pops up a voice from behind them all.

"Isn't that right Adri-Kins?" Says the voice clinging her arms around him, and after that last phase they all knew who it came from.

"Chloé..." says Marinette under her breath, no matter how much Marinette tried to like or forgive Chloé it just wasn't happening. That girl was pure evil and she knew it.

"Uh, actually Chloé I'm not sure who I'm taking yet." Adrien says awkwardly unwrapping Chloés arms from around his shoulders.

"Oh, well...," "I'm always an option!" Chloé says dramatically flipping her blonde ponytail over her shoulder and strutting away.

Adrien had mixed emotions about her, I mean she was his first and only friend for a very long time... until he started attending this school, then he got tons of friends and had great bonds with them all, not even to mention how they were a lot nicer then her. So instead of telling her that he's done dealing with her he just kind of deals with all of her annoying antics.

The friends began conversating once more, until the big silver bell rang marking the continuation of the school day, and back off to class they all went. Though Adrien claimed to be unsure of whom to take, he knew who he wanted to come with him since his father first announced he could bring an extra, and they might be unaware right now, but he has had his eye on them for a while now.


	2. Chapter 2

After the children finished the remaining bit of school, they heard the bell and began once more, scurrying down the staircase to the main floor to head home.

"So, Marinette, you think Adrien might pick you to go with him on his trip?" Alya asks while walking down the large staircase with her friend.

"What? Me? No way, he's totally going to pick Chloé." Marinette says with her usual solicitous, but nervous tone whenever Adrien is mentioned.

"You must have a screw loose, girl!" Alya says comically nudging her as they reach the bottom of the staircase.

"No way he's picking Chloé over you, he's clearly sick and tired of that girl," "And Nino's parents already said he couldn't go. Making you the only other choice!" Alya says winking slightly at Marinette.

"Huh? So you mean that I might be going on a week long trip with... ADRIEN?!" Marinette exclaims both excitedly and dreadfully.

"Sure sounds like it to me." Alya replies walking out of the door alongside her friend with a chuckle, causing Marinette to nearly explode with excitement letting out a slight excited scream.

"But I can hardly deal with him here, how could I possibly manage to be with him ALONE for a whole week?!" Marinette exclaims having a mini panic attack.

"Calm down girl," Says Alya with a chuckle, "Your clearly overreacting."

"Though it might seem scary to be with your crush one on one for a week straight, it really isn't. In a matter of fact, since you need some serious coaching maybe you should stop by my place real quick and I'll run you though the basics." Alya says.

"Am I really that bad?" Marinette asks with a breathy tone.

"You don't even know the half of it." Alya replies once more giggling at her friend.

In only a few minutes the two girls had arrived at their destination.

"Here we are, now come on in so I can teach you what to do and when to do it." Alya says opening the door to the large apartment building.

After walking up with large blue twisty staircase they arrive at Alyas door, Alya slides the small silver key into the door unlocking her apartment.

"Now Marinette, you wait here." Alya says closing the door behind her and quickly scurrying into her bedroom, leaving Marinette in the living room

Only about a minute later, Alya returns to Marinette holding a large object behind her back.

"Okay, I'll train you how to not act like a crazy stalker chick, no offense." Alya says causing Marinette to giggle.

"Now say hello to cardboard-Adrien!" Alya says revealing a life sized cardboard cutout of Adrien from behind her back.

"What the-" says Marinette, "Why do you even have one of these?"

"They were giving them away for free last weekend, besides you never know when you need life sized cut out of your best friends crush." Alya says with a wink.

"Alright fine, but what are you even going to do with that?" Marinette asks eagerly.

"You'll see." Says Alya slyly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright Marinette," says Alya marching back and forth like a military officer, "If you want your trip to go smoothly, listen up!"

"Alya-,"

"Ma'am, call me ma'am!" Alya exclaims still in character.

"Okay... ma'am, it's just that I'm not scared of a cardboard cutout, I'm scared of the real Adrien." Marinette says.

"Hmm." Says Alya tapping on her lips.

"I got it!" She says once again running back into her bedroom.

She returned with her phone in her hand.

"Um, what are you doing with that?" Marinette asks nervously.

"Apparently you need more more... inspiration." She replies.

"Umm, what do you mean?" Marinette asks.

"I mean that if cardboard Adrien isn't good enough why don't we call the real deal?" She says taunting Marinette with the phone.

"Alya-"

"Ma'am! My name is ma'am!" Alya snaps, once more holding her persona strong.

"Okay, ma'am... please don't do that." Marinette begs.

"Okay then, well you better get ready to train with him!" She says holding up the cardboard cutout.

"Sigh... okay lets do it." Marinette says.

After about an hour of Alyas experimental training with cardboard Adrien, Marinette was feeling a little more prepared for her possible week alone with Adrien, but mostly weirded out. She appreciated her friends' efforts, but nothing could save her endless awkwardness around the boy. As Marinette waved her friend goodbye and walked out of the door she felt a little less frazzled then before, but still didn't feel as confident as she should. Whenever Marinette needs advice she goes to her little companion,

"Tikki, what should I do?" Marinette asks opening up her coin purse where her little friend lives, after she was sure Alya was out of sight.

"Oh, Marinette, there's no need to make such a big deal out of a little thing. All you have to do is be yourself." Tikki says reassuringly.

"But-" Marinette starts.

"No buts, Marinette, be yourself and you'll be fine." Tikki says.

And at that, Tikki flew back into Marinettes' purse the whole walk home.

Later that night Marinette was laying wide awake in her bed her mind stirring, her anxiety cluttering her mind with disastrous thoughts, knowing that tomorrow Adrien would most likely ask her to come with him. Eventually she countered her negative thoughts with positive scenarios of how she'd want the day to go, she eventually fell asleep on a good note, excited for what tomorrow would bring her.

After a full night of sleep, Marinette woke up to the light breeze and sun coming from her open window beside her bed.

"Well, today's the day." Marinette thought to herself while getting out of bed.

At school Marinette couldn't help but stare at Adrien all day because she was heavily anticipating his question or if he'd even bother to ask it. In class she was staring at the back of his head, she wished she could have a better view of him, but thanks to the unergonomic seating arrangements this was the best she could do. Her mind wandered away into a perfect dreamland of a perfect romantic vacation with Adrien.

Until she quickly got snapped out of it by the sound of the bell ringing marking the end of school. Once more the children walked down the large staircase and into the home room to grab their bags from the locker rooms and go home.

"So Juliet, did your Romeo ask you yet?" Alya says catching up with Marinette who had walked ahead a bit.

"N-no, not yet," "What if he doesn't want to take me?" Marinette says with her tone less excited then usual.

"Oh come on, we've been over this, girl!" Alya says to her friend.

"Alya, today is this last day of school for this week. And tomorrow Adrien is leaving for his trip, he didn't ask me all day, and now we're leaving... just give it up. He's not asking me." Marinette says with a far less enthusiastic tone then usual.

"Yeah, that or..." Alya says spotting a certain someone walking toward them out of the corner of her eye and turning Marinette around to face him.

"A-A-Adrien?" Marinette says startled by Adrien standing right in front of her.

"Hey, Marinette," Says Adrien awkwardly lifting his hand up to wave.

"I wanted you ask you something." He adds.

"O-oh sure, I'd love to hear- or not love to hear but I'd like to hear- I mean... go ahead." She with unnecessary nervousness in her voice.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me... on my trip." He asks for once, seeming a little nervous.

Marinette stands there holding a dorky smile on her face letting out her normal nervous chuckle when she doesn't know why to say. She was absolutely dumbstruck, she was paralyzed, she was in total shock with a billion thoughts going though her mind at once, so much so, that her body froze. With the only thing to keep her sanity in check being Alya who was still grasping her shoulders.

She lightly shook Marinette to knock her out of her frozen state.

"Umm, y-you want m-m-me to go with y-y-you?" Marinette finally speaks with a nervous stutter.

"Yep, what do you think?" He says rubbing the back of his neck, like he tends to do when he's nervous.

"I'd totally love to!" She exclaims on accident. She was thinking out loud again.

"Y-you would? Phew, I thought I was going to have to go alone for a second," he says with a sigh of relief. "Or worse... with Chloé." He says jokingly whispering the last part.

"Hehe, nope. I'll keep you company!" Marinette says sounding a little more sane then previously.

"That's great, thanks Marinette your an awesome friend." He says putting his hand on her shoulder while walking off.

Leaving Marinette standing there next to Alya once again frozen, but this time not in uncertainty or nervousness, but in raw excitement of this being the most lustful, amazing moment in her life. She stood there nearly twitching in excitement, she stood there until she'd was sure Adrien was out of sight then she screamed of excitement.

"You did it!" Alya shrieks back to her friend grasping her hands and jumping up and down seeming just as happy as Marinette, sharing her friends happiness as if it were her own.

"Wait, your leaving tomorrow, you gotta get packing!" Alya exclaims.

"Oh my gosh, your right!" Marinette says running toward the large door of the school.

"I'll help, your only gonna have a few hours to prepare before bed!" Alya says running after her friend, as they run down the sidewalk the normally bright blue sky slowly fades to and ombré orange, marking the days' end.


	4. Chapter 4

As Marinette and Alya sit on Marinettes pink fluffy rug packing Marinettes clothes for the next week something was stirring in Marinettes roused mind.

"Umm, Alya..." Marinette starts as Alya looks at Marinette with an attentive look signaling she was interested.

"What do I do if- if he doesn't like me as more then a friend?" Marinette asks.

"Oh come on, he likes you. Don't even think that way. It's just that boys are so oblivious of their own feelings, that he probably doesn't even know yet. Just you wait." Alya replies confidently, then continues folding and packing Marinettes clothes.

"Okay but..." "Ahhhhh, I just can't wait!" Marinette squeals falling backward onto her back out of excitement. Every time she thinks of it she feels like screaming, in a good way of course. She and Alya continue packing clothes and simple necessities for her trip until very late into the night...

"Thank you so much for helping me, Alya." Marinette says throwing her arms around Alya for a hug on her way out the door.

"Don't mention it, girl." Alya replies.

"And good luck with Adrien, make sure to fill me in on all the deets." Alya adds with a wink as she walks out the door.

"Okay, bye!" Marinette says waving her friend goodbye as she walks out the door.

As Marinette walks back into her slightly more empty looking bedroom she feels so happy and relieved. For once she want feeling embarrassed or nervous, she was feeling plain happy, eccentric but most of all; excited. She sits down on her desk to gather little things like her sketchbook and art supplies when she's startled by the abrupt loud sound of her smartphone ringing. "Oh my gosh!" She yelps from surprise springing back from her seat a bit.

"Hehe, calm down Marinette. It's just a phone." Says Tikki who was sitting on the desk giggling.

"Oh, right." Marinette says grabbing her phone.

"Umm, hello?" She says answering the call.

"Hey Marinette, its Adrien." He says over the phone.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette replies in surprise feeling a hot blush come over her face.

"Yeah, I- umm, I'm sorry for calling so late but I just wanted to let you now that we'll be stopping by your place at seven AM tomorrow to pick you up." He says.

"Oh, that's great, thanks for filling me in, hehe." Marinette says nervously.

"Don't mention it, I'll see you tomorrow, Marinette." Adrien says.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow too- or I mean, umm... bye?" Marinette says awkwardly.

"Heh, bye Marinette." Adrien says with a chuckle hanging up the phone.

Marinette sits on her chair with a dorky smile, happy that her and Adrien were finally bonding without her being a total spas.

"Ahh, Adrien is so perfect..." Marinette says getting up her chair and walking over to her bed, as she lays down onto her bed looking straight up at her Adrien posters she had plastered on her ceiling, "I'll see you tomorrow... Adrien." She dreamily says blowing him a kiss. And drifting peacefully into sleep with Tikki by her side.

Eight hours later, at seven o' clock in the morning, a black limousine pulled up in front of Marinettes house and honked the horn three times. But no answer, no response, no sign anyone was even inside. "I'm sorry Adrien," says Natalie after waiting a few minutes. "But it doesn't look like your friend is coming." She adds looking at Adrien from the front seat.

"Come on, just wait a little longer... she and I talked about this last night, I'm sure she's just getting ready." Adrien says desperately.

"Well... alright, but if she doesn't come in five more minutes we'll have to leave without her." Natalie replies coldly.

After a couple minutes passed Adrien decided to knock on her door.

After being cleared by his assistants he opened the car door and walked to the doorstep of the cutesy decorated door of the bakery. He knocked a few times but once again no answer, he knew that he wasn't going to leave without her so he bravely opened the door and heard the pretty bell sound go off when he opened the door, normally used to signal when customers walk in.

"M-Marinette?" He says nervously navigating though the house.

"Marinette?" He says this time a little louder but to no prevail the silence wouldn't concede.

Just then a trap door on the ceiling catches his eye.

"I remember this door. I think it's Marinettes room." Adrien thinks to himself looking up at the door.

He slowly climbs the stairs with hesitation, hoping that she'd be there.

He slowly peeks his head up into her bedroom to see Marinette still laying in her bed.

"There she is." He thinks to himself relieved yet embarrassed that he'd have to wake her.

"M-Marinette?" He says sheepishly walking over closer.

"Stop it, Tikki..." Marinette says quietly in her sleep.

"Tikki?" He thought to himself, but decided not to think anything of it.

"Marinette, wake up. It's me, Adrien." He says at the side of her bed.

She slowly opens her ocean blue eyes to see Adriens face right in front of hers, causing her to scream.

"Ahh! Adrien?!" Marinette exclaims jumping back.

"Yeah, sorry to scare you," he says "You didn't come when we honked the car, or knocked on the door. So I came to get you." He explains.

"Wait, no no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" "I am so sorry!" Marinette says scurrying up out of bed.

"It's okay, you better set your alarm next time though." He says smiling.

"I guess I'll head down now." Adrien says walking toward the trap door "You better hurry before The Gorilla gets impatient and leaves without you." He adds jokingly with a laugh as he walks down the staircase.

"Hehehehe." Marinette nervously chuckles while he slowly disappears out of sight.

"I can't believe I've I was so caught up with talking to Adrien last night that I forgot to set my alarm!" Marinette wails, clearly embarrassed to Tikki.

"It's okay Marinette, we all make mistakes. But right now you have to focus on getting ready!" Tikki replies flying into Marinettes purse, packing herself, as Marinette starts scrambling around her room.


	5. Chapter 5

"I just want to apologize again, it was so stupid and irresponsible of me to forget." Marinette says while sitting in the leathery black seats of Adriens limousine.

"It's cool, Marinette, all that matters is that your here now." He says flashing her a smile, causing her to blush and swiftly turn her head away as not for him to notice her now rosy cheeks.

"So, Miss Natalie," Marinette starts, "Where are we headed?" She asks.

"To the airport about an hour away, then we'll take a plane to Brazil for Adriens first shoot." Natalie replies with her usual cold, neutral tone.

"Wow, Brazil! I can't wait!" Marinette says.

"Me neither," says Adrien seeming just as excited as her.

"I've never been there before, have you?" Adrien asks.

"No way, in a matter of fact I've never even been out of Europe before!" Marinette says.

"I'm so happy that you'll be able to see more of the world, it's great!" Adrien says.

"I'm sure it is!" Marinette says, secretly proud of herself acting so naturally around him today.

"Miss DuPein-Cheng, Adrien," begins Natalie, "I hope you don't mind but this plane we booked is quite small, even the first class seats, where we'll be sitting are a squeeze." Natalie says.

Marinette hardly listens to Natalie as she was busy looking out of her window watching all of the buildings pass her as she was finally heading out of Paris.

"That's alright, we don't mind, right Marinette?" He asks.

"Huh, uh, y-yeah I totally would love it- or not love it, but love you- nooo, no I mean... yes we don't mind." She says finally gathering herself, this sentence made Tikki face-palm from inside of her purse.

"That's good, if only there was a decent plane out here, Adrien only deserves the best." Natalie says to the bodyguard who was driving the car. He nodded in agreement.

After a little while of sitting in the car, Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and began sketching a few designs, apparently the change of scenery had inspired her to create new fashions.

"Woah, that's super cool, Marinette." Adrien says after he peers over at her book.

"Huh? This? No, it's nothing." She says nervously giggling.

"Oh come on, it's great." He says reassuringly.

"Hehe, thanks." She says dreamily.

He scoots over from his far window seat to sit closer to her and watch her draw, which caused Marinettes normally rosy cheeks to become as red as apples.

He sat there the whole ride next to her, though she tensed her body whenever he slightly bumped her, she still was less nervous then before, nevertheless she was in Adrien- heaven, for a whole hour.

She couldn't wait till the airplane ride though, being squeezed next to Adrien Agreste! And so far she was surviving the trip, keyword; so far. After all she had a other seven days.


	6. Chapter 6

After they arrived at the airport they parked their large limousine in a reserved spot, saved just for them, they all hurried out of the car in a slight rush to catch the nearest flight. The bodyguard opens the trunk, where everyone had their luggage. And he grabs all of Adriens luggage. Leaving Marinette to juggle her three large traveling bags. She picks up one and puts it on the concrete beside her, then the next, then the next until it was all unloaded from the trunk. Now for the hard part; somehow carrying three large luggage bags by herself. She picked up one with one hand and the second one with the other, but there was still one remaining, Adrien saw her struggling and walked over. "Let me help you with that." He says kindly grabbing the two bags Marinette was holding, leaving her with only one to carry.

"T-thanks Adrien." She says standing there swooning over him in her head for a bit until realizing everyone else had had started to walk away. She quickly ran over to them all awkwardly bumping into Adriens shoulder.

"O-oh, sorry." She said once more blushing.

"Don't sweat it." He said smiling at her and continuing walking.

Once they arrived inside the airport Natalie walked up to the employee to check in their passports and luggage, while Marinette and Adrien sat on a nearby sofa together.

While waiting on the sofa Marinette yawned, catching Adriens attention.

"Someone's still sleepy?" He asks jokingly.

"*Yawn* I guess I didn't get enough sleep," "I stayed up pretty late packing all of my things." She replies.

"Well I'm sure you could take a nap on the plane." Adrien says.

"No way, I'm not going to miss my first plane ride SLEEPING!" She says brashly, then started once more started giggling.

"Come along children." Says Natalie walking past them toward the direction of their plane. Soon they were walking across the large airport from one side to the other, to get to their flight.

"So... Adrien... what kind of shoot are you doing in Brazil?" Marinette asks while walking beside him.

"I'm not sure yet, but Father said 'I need a change of scenery' so my fans won't get bored. So probably something exotic." He replies with an annoyed tone.

"I'm happy to be going on a trip, but I wish he'd just let me be a kid sometimes, it doesn't always have to be all about business, you know?" He says.

"Yeah, uhh, totally." Marinette says.

"Here we are. You children can wait here, I'll go get our luggage." Says Natalie as the arrive at a large waiting area containing tons of cozy looking couches.

As Marinette plops down onto a fuzzy lounge chair Adrien sits on the couch next to it.

"This place is amazing!" Marinette says laying back onto the chair.

"Yeah, and these seats are comfy." He adds.

"Mm, hmm." Marinette says.

"Children, come along we only have a few minutes to get to our flight." Natalie announces after a few minutes of being gone frantically signaling them to follow her.

The group jogs to the airplane security check zone and all quickly walk though the security scanners without trouble, well almost all of them... everyone walked though fine until it was Marinettes turn, she walked though the scanner and it started beeping, signaling a nearby security guard to come by and make sure she was safe.

He was waving the x-ray wand all throughout her body but didn't find anything until he wove it by her head, the little wand started beeping signaling there was something metal, and possibly dangerous nearby. "What could this thing be beeping about?" The guard says confused by the beeping machine that only went off by her head.

"Say... what are those earrings made of?" He asks.

"Oh these? Metal." Marinette replies.

"Oh, you should've said something then." He says setting the wand down.

"Go on ahead." He said moving on to the next group.

The group now walks into the large tunnel leading to the plane pulling a large cart containing all of their luggage.

Once they arrive into the plane they realize it's not quite as luxury as the airport, but it'd still pass as a decent plane.

They make their way back to the first class seats were a flight attendant was awaiting them, "Hello, Adrien Agreste." Said the flight attendant as she held open a blue drape serving as a divider from first class to normal seating.

The first class looked pretty much like the normal seating except they provided mini televisions and more comfy looking seats especially for their priority passengers.

"Wow, this looks great!" Marinette says looking around the plane.

"It is indeed great!" The flight attendant replied, "You get a television, nice, comfy reclining seats, free food and drinks and a personal attendant, which is me!"

"Your quite lucky to have a rich boyfriend." She whispers to Marinette with a smile.

This caused Marinette to do her usual awkward nervous laugh.

"Hehe, hehe, hehe, he's not my boyfriend." Marinette says giggling awkwardly.

"Oh? My bad, you two seem to have good chemistry." She says backing up a little.

"Any-who, here's where you'll be sitting today." She says showing Marinette and Adrien their enter locked seats.

"Looks good, thanks." Adrien says to her.

"You betcha!" The flight attendant replies.

"Want the window?" Adrien asks.

"Umm, sure. If it's fine with you." She replies still a little flustered from the flight attendants last statement.

"Of course it's fine." He says gesturing her to sit.

Just then they hear the pilot announce over the speaker, "Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, please buckle your seat belts this plane is now beginning takeoff."


	7. Chapter 7

Something about it, maybe it was the sudden elevation, maybe it was the fact that it was her first time riding on a plane, or maybe, just maybe, it was that she was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Adrien Agreste, whatever it was Marinette wasn't feeling so good. She sat there holding her breath, and for once the amazing LadyBug... was scared.

"Marinette?" Adrien asks glancing over at her suddenly pale face.

"Uh-huh?" She replies her eyes wide, her fingers grasping tightly to the armrests.

"Um, you alright?" He says looking at her stiff body.

"N-no." She replies every second the plane went faster on the runway, the tighter she grasped the armrests.

"It's alright," he says taking her hand from the arm rest and placing it on his. "Your safe." He says clasping their hands together.

She once again felt a hot blush come over her face, she was holding hands with Adrien! And as the planes' wheels slowly left the ground she squeezed Adriens hand harder, she didn't even mean to, but suddenly she felt, for a split second comfortable around him, trusting him to protect her. She closed her eyes as the plane had its last touch of ground and suddenly it happened, they were flying, they were in the air. All of her anticipation had paid off, it was just at glorious as she thought, her body suddenly relaxed and she eased her grip of Adriens hand. "See, I told you you were okay." Adrien says realizing she loosened her grip a bit.

"Your right, it wasn't that b-bad." Says Marinette for some reason still quaking.

Though Marinette was almost entirely over her fear she still held Adriens hand for a few minutes longer until she suddenly and quickly pulled away to look out of her window. "We're above the clouds?" She asks astonished.

"Yep, pretty cool isn't it?" Adrien asks peering over her shoulder to get a look at the view as well.

"It's amazing!" She says pressing her hands against the window.

"I remember last time I was on a plane," Adrien begins leaning his head against the back of the seat and closing his eyes, "and my mother was just as amazed as you are now, no matter how many times she'd seen it before, she loved being above the clouds, she loved to fly,"

"... I can only imagine she's happy now, flying wherever she wishes." Adrien says sentimentally.

Marinette didn't know how to respond, but she did feel sorry for him. She glanced at the distant look on his face, seemingly lost in thought. She wondered how he was still so positive and happy after losing his mother. He probably felt alone in the world with no one to support him, and he must be very strong to deal with such a loss by himself. There was only one thing she could think of doing to let him know she cared, she swung her arms away from the window and around his body, though the awkward configuration stopped her from properly hugging him she still did her best. Finally warming up to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien was so caught up in his mind for a while that he was surprised when Marinette hugged him, he must've looked pretty lost. And feeling Marinettes arms wrap around his torso suddenly brought him back down to earth.

"U-uh." Adrien exclaims, for once, being the frozen one.

As Marinette releases her arms away from him, she feels no words are needed to further explain how she felt, besides she'd probably just say something stupid if she even bothered to try. Marinette turns around, looking back out the window, surprised in herself that she actually just did that. Holding a content smile on her face, proud she was suddenly acting so normal. Just then the flight attendant walked over to them, "Hi, how are two doing?" She asks holding a textbook smile.

While they talk to the flight attendant, Tikki and Plagg where up in the luggage cubby above their heads, having a good time chatting.

"So, my little sugar cube," Plagg begins to Tikki, "wanna cuddle up and talk about our feelings?" He asks, resembling Cat Noirs helpless romancing.

"Sorry, Plagg," Tikki starts, "but... I'd rather not."

"Why? I won't bite." Plagg begs.

"Well, actually," he says flying over to her, " I make no promises." He says romantically leaning in closely to her face.

"Oh, stop it, Plagg." She says giggling and pushing him away.

"Come on, sugar cube..." he says patting a space in Adirens luggage for her to lay.

Tikki huffs, and obliges his request, knowing his infamous nagging would drive her crazy by the end of the plane ride if she didn't.

While Tikki and Plagg lay in Adirens bag, Mairnette and Adrien sit there for a while in the awkward silence, the only noice distracting them from the tranquility, is the light relaxing noice radiating from the engine of the large plane.

"So... Adrien," "umm, want to watch a movie?" Marinette asks finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, a movie! Sounds great!" Adrien replies with his sentences choppy, almost overly happy she finally broke the awkward silence, and finally seeming a little more at ease.

Marinette turns on the television that was hanging in front of them.

They finally settle on a movie and begin to watch it, for the beginning of their eleven hour long flight.

The movie lasted two hours, leaving nine hours of free time left.

After the movie Marinette noticed Adrien had headphones in, probably listening to music. So she decided for take a nap, despite her past statement. She slowly closed her eyes to the relaxing noice of the engine, drifting closer to a deep sleep every second. Eventually she fell asleep with her eyes closed tight, the sleep she well needed after staying up late last night. Eventually her body completely relaxed, limping her head, and falling over onto Adriens shoulder.

"Huh?" He says at first, looking over at her, then realizing she was peacefully sleeping.

He thought there was no need to wake her, it wasn't bothering him after all.

Every once and a while he'd glance over at her, and something about it made him smile, maybe it was how she was wearing an angelic, peaceful grin on her face, maybe it was her warmth keeping him comfortable, or maybe it was that he, without even knowing it yet, was laying next to the love of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually, Adrien also fell asleep, the two leaned on each other the the rest of the plane ride, sleeping soundly with the comfort of each other's touch.

Eventually after the long flight the wheels of the plane extended out of their compartment, and softly landed on the runway of Brazil.

The two stayed asleep the whole time, until they heard the loud speaker above their heads announce, "Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now landed in Brazil; the country of the future. I hope you all enjoyed your flight, the attendant will show you to the door." Says the pilot over the loudspeaker.

Marinette and Adrien both slowly open their eyes only to find their faces inches apart.

"Bahhh!" Marinette screams in surprise, not that being so close to Adrien was bad, but it certainly gave her a scare.

Marinettes sudden scream alarmed Adrien into complete consciousness, startling the normally calm boy.

"M-Marinette?" He asks startled by her sudden scream, though he had noticed the intimate position they were in as well, he didn't think as largely about it as she did.

"Uhh-...hi." She says awkwardly backing up.

Adrien couldn't help but laugh, something about her awkward tendencies made him laugh. Just then their personal flight attendant strolled over to the pair.

"Hi again," she says, "I'll show you two to the door." She says flashing a warm but synthetic smile.

"Alright," says Adrien getting up from his seat, "come on, Marinette." He says reaching out his hand, as for her to grab his. Marinette obliges his silent request and grabs his hand, as he helps her out of her seat. Once she's up, they follow their kind assistant to the exit, by the rear of the plane.

"I hope you enjoyed your flight," she says standing by the door, "wait, wasn't there two more traveling with you?" She asks suddenly remembering.

"Oh, Natalie and my body guard! I'll go get them." Says Adrien running back to the first class seats where he had last seen them.

Once he arrives, he hears the quiet sound of Natalie's voice coming from the far seats in the back.

The further he approaches the voice, the louder and clearer it gets, until he gets a few rows away from her voice to hear a few intriguing words; "Don't worry, my dear. Everything will be fine, it is my upmost priority to stabilize your sons safety." Says Natalie.

"What?," Adrien thinks to himself, "She couldn't be talking to... father?"

"I'll call you later tonight, goodbye my darling, Gabriel." She says pressing a button on he phone, ending the call, and putting fly-on-the-wall Adrien in shock.

As she gets up from her seat and grabs her luggage from a cubby above her head, she begins walking down the walkway of the plane, only to see Adrien standing in the middle of it, startling her, as she thought she was alone.

"Adrien!?" She exclaims, feeling caught in the act of something she had been trying to hide for a while now.

"Umm, hey. The flight attendant wanted me to come get you, so..." he says his words awkwardly trailing off.

"Thank you, Adrien." She says walking past him, scared that he had just found out her biggest secret.


	10. Chapter 10

After group finally regrouped they all left the plane, and entered the airport of Brazil, or rather Rio de Janeiro.

Noticing the tastefully placed exotic looking plants, and the bubbly, fresh vibe of the exotic country, they could all tell they weren't home, or anywhere near it.

"Wow..." Marinette says looking around.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Adrien asks, him too admiring the nearby scenery.

But if they were impressed by the inside of an airport, just wait until they step outside. They stepped outside of the automatic doors of the airport, to see a modern looking city with garnishes and touches of natural plants everywhere.

"Oh my goodness, it's so- so," Marinettes starts.

"Astounding." Adrien finishes, sharing Marinettes marvel.

"Natalie, could we please check out the city? You know, go sight-seeing a bit?" He begs.

"I'm sorry Adrien, but its eight o' clock. We must go to the hotel your father booked for you, you need to get your sleep, you have a shoot tomorrow morning." Natalie states.

"Please, couldn't me and Marinette just go just a little? We could call a cab to take us to the hotel afterward." Adrien begs.

"Well," Natalie says looking at her planner to see if there was any free time, "You do have fourteen minutes of free time..."

Adriens eyes widen of excitement as he looks at her for approval.

"I suppose it wouldn't be to much of a bother, you and your friend may have ten minutes." She states.

She writes down information, like the name of the hotel and what number their room is, so he could find them.

She hands the slip of paper to Adrien, along with a twenty dollar bill to pay for the cab.

"Remember... ten minutes only." She says sternly.

Adrien nods his head as he slips the paper into his jacket pocket, while they cross the street.

"So, Marinette. We only have ten minutes, where should we go?" He asks, always thinking of her preference before his.

"Umm, I don't know... it was your idea to go, why don't you pick?" She asks, now standing on the other side of the street alongside him.

"Well, I've heard some good things about the Escadariá Selarón." Adrien says.

"The... Esca-," Marinette begins stumbling over her words, "what's that?" She asks, giving up trying to pronounce it.

"The Escadariá Selarón is a popular tourist spot here in Rio de Janerio, it's a giant staircase decorated with mosaics." Adrien says.

"Oh, where is it?" She asks, trying to hide her smile, she always loved how smart he was, and couldn't help but smile whenever he showed it.

"Just down the sidewalk a little, over there." He says pointing the in direction.

"Oh." Marinette replies looking down the sidewalk.

"Come on, Marinette, we only have a few minutes left." Adrien says holding out his hand, as for her to grab it.

She grabs his hand, and as usual, realizes her face is getting hot, she was blushing... again. She tries to hide her rosy cheeks as he pulls her down the sidewalk, but she knew that by now he must've have noticed it by now.

They run down the sidewalk until they come across the alleyway, where the Escadariá Selarón resides.

"Here it is." He says releasing her hand, and looking down the alleyway, at the large colorful staircase.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Marinette says, similar to Adrien, admring its vivid beauty.

"Are we allowed to walk on it?" Marinette asks hesitantly strolling down the candlelit alleyway.

"Yep, it's pretty sturdy. After all, it was a normal staircase at first, until Jorge Selarón came along and decorated as 'his tribute to Brazilians.', but it's still works just fine as a typical staircase." Adrien replies.

"Wow, he was an amazing artist." Marinette says admiring all small details of his art.

"Yeah, he totally was." Adrien says standing next to her.

"So... umm, should we get going?" Marinette asks.

"Sure, lets climb this masterpiece." Adrien says with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

After they had finished climbing the beautiful monument, they began walking to a sidewalk by the street where they'd wait for their cab.

As Adrien calls a taxi on his phone, Marinette looks up at him admiring him, his shiny platinum blonde hair, his outstanding green eyes, his tan skin, complimenting his facial features. She completely gets lost in thought, staring at him with a dreamy look, not realized that he had noticed her.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" He says noticing her starry eyed glare at him.

"Huh? Uhhh, nothing! Nothing's wrong at all!" She replies nervously looking away, with a nervous chuckle.

"Alright, well the cab will be coming in a couple minutes." He replies, with a slight laugh at her ongoing nervousness.

The two leaned against the brick wall of the building they were standing by, awaiting their cab.

"So, where are we going to stay tonight?" Marinette asks him, thinking of a generic question to break the silence.

"Um, let me see," he says pulling out the slip of paper from his jacket pocket, not realizing something else had fallen, "it's called The Novotel Leme." He says reading from the card.

"I can't wait to see it." Marinettes says, and just a few seconds later she looks down, to see Plagg by her feet.

"Huh, what's this?" Marinette says picking up the small creature, that had froze its body.

Adrien looked over, and nearly had a heart attack seeing Marinette holding Plagg, wondering how she had gotten him.

Marinette examines the small figure, every second that Plagg was in her hands Adriens heart began beating faster.

His eyes became slits, and he didn't know what to say, seconds away from his secret identity being revealed.

"Uh, that's mine." He swiftly states, before she could find out his secret.

"Oh. It looks like a kwami." Marinette states, still examining the figure, causing Adrien to wonder how she knew what a kwami was.

"Uhhh," Adrien says thinking of an excuse, "that's because it is one! It's a kwami figurine." He says.

"Oh, here," she says handing him Plagg back, "I never knew they sold kwami figurines." She says inquisitively.

"Um, they don't. I got it on some weird, phony website." He says trying to cover up his fake story.

Once he got Plagg back into his hands he sighed of relief, happy that his second life didn't get exposed.

After a few more minutes a yellow cab pulled up in front of them, honking it's horn one time.

Soon after, Marinette and Adrien crawled into the backseat of the yellow taxi.

"Hello there." Adrien says to the the taxi driver.

"Hello, where could I take you?" Asks the male driver, holding a strong Brazilian accent.

"Novotel Leme hotel, please." Adrien says.

"Sure." Says the driver slowly pressing on the gas, propelling the car forward.


	12. Chapter 12

Eventually, after a five minute or so long ride, Marinette and Adrien arrived in front of their hotel, and after Adrien paid the taxi driver they walked in front of the building.

"Wow, it's really tall." Marinette says looking up at the large silver building, it was so high it almost made her dizzy, looking up at the humungous building really made her feel small, she took a few steps backward to catch herself from her sudden lightheadedness.

Not realized Adrien was directly behind her, she bumped awkwardly into him, him catching her with his arms.

"Woah, there." He says stabilizing her dizzy self.

"Oh, so sorry," Marinette says awkwardly, "umm, should we go in?"

"Yeah, lets go." He says walking over to the glass doors.

As they walk inside of the the large lobby they are once more in marvel of their surroundings, it almost seeming to good to be true.

They eventually make their way up to their room, "number 521, this looks like it." Adrien says putting the provided key into the door.

As it slowly creeks open, they first see two comfy looking twin sized beds, with pearly white sheets and a red blanket at the end of each bed, next their eyes trail to the large window at the far side of the room, revealing the beautiful scenery of Rio at night, and the two white chairs, conveniently placed for gazing down at the marvelous city.

"Wow..." Marinette says.

"Wow, is right..." Adrien agrees.

The two step into the room, to get a closer look at things, admiring the little details, like the two tastefully placed abstract art pieces above each of their beds.

They slowly wander the room, taking in all of the beautifully decorated touches.

"It's amazing in here," Adrien says, "but I'd better go get Natalie and tell her we're here." He says waking toward the door.

He slowly opened the door and disappeared into the hall, leaving Marinette room to breathe and finally take in how well the trip had been so far.

She falls backward onto her bed, overwhelmed with happiness.

"Tikki, this has been amazing! I'm actually acting like a normal person!" She says to her little friend, who had finally been freed from her purse.

"Your doing great, Marinette." Tikki says.

"Thanks Tikki," says Marinette, "Oh, I almost forgot, I told Alya I'd call her tonight." Says Marinette picking up her smartphone and dialing her friends number.

It rang three times before she picked up, "Hello?" Alya says on the other line of the phone.

"Hi, Alya!" Marinette says.

"Oh, Marinette! You gotta tell me what happened!" Alya says getting excited.

"Okay well..." Marinette begins, ready to tell her friend everything.


	13. Chapter 13

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Wow, girl. Your finally stepping up your game, eh?" Alya says after ten minutes of Marinette rambling on and on about her day. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Uhh, yeah... I guess." Marinette replies awkwardly. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Well, I got to go... sleep tight, Marinette." Says Alya, based on her voice over the phone, wearing a big smile. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Bye, Alya." Marinette says hanging up her phone. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"A few minutes after the phone call, Adrien walked back into their room, closing the door behind him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He walks over to the beds, and flops down on the one closet to the door./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He lays on his back, looking straight up at the bright white ceiling. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He released a huff of exhaustion, after a long day all he wanted to do was sleep. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He looks at the alarm clock beside his bed, it read nine thirty on the dot, leaving him with a little time to spare before his ten o' clock bedtime that Natalie had set for him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Though he was tired, he wanted to hang out with Marinette just a little more, "So, Marinette," Adrien begins turning his head over to face her, as she was laying on the other bed across from him, "Do you wanna, watch some TV?" He asks to her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Umm, sure." Replies Marinette, handing him the remote from across their beds. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He through scrolls channels, finding nothing but a boring news repost worth watching, he settles on the news channel and puts the remote on the table beside his bed. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Hello, this is Nadja Chamank," says a familiar voice coming from the TV, "and I'm here to inform the public on everything we know about the sudden disappearance of LadyBug and Cat Noir, everyone's favorite crime righting duo." This statement caused Marinette to gasp, she was so caught up in her main life that she forgot all about her duties as LadyBug! The TV continued with speculations and theories. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""I wonder where LadyBug is..." Adrien thinks to himself while watching the TV, he was hoping that LadyBug could handle Paris without him for a week, but apparently she needed her kitty's help. Either that or... his gaze slowly fades away from the TV and over to Marinette, after all she did kinda look like LadyBug. She sure did resemble the super heroine, but there's no way she could be LadyBugs secret identity. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;" He turned his head back to the television, for a little, dropping his case./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Marinette," Adrien begins, deciding he needed to make sure, "what do you think happened to LadyBug and Cat Noir?" He asks inquisitively, trying to test her knowledge on the factor, if she was LadyBug then she'd know something about it. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Um, I have no idea, maybe they needed a break." Marinette replies nervously. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""A break... yeah probably so." He says./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""What am I doing?" Adrien thinks to himself, "of course she's not LadyBug... she just freakily resembles her." He thinks half heartedly, not knowing what to think, because is she really is LadyBug then she's doing a great job hiding it. Though he decided to stop pestering her, the thought wasn't fully out of his head. It never is, not knowing who the love of your life is would definitely make someone inquisitive. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""We'll catch you tomorrow, this was Nadja Chamank." Says Nadia signing off, over the television, just then Adrien realized he had missed the whole report being lost in thought. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He looked over at Marinette, who also seemed to be sleepy, so he decided to turn off the TV and light and call it night. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"After turning off the television he set the remote on the table beside his bed, and reached up a little higher to flip the silver light switch, turning off the lights above each of their beds./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He lays back down, this time getting under the covers. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Goodnight, Marinette." He says laying on his side facing her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He expected a response, but he got nothing./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Marinette?" He asks sitting up a little to see why she wasn't responding. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He saw her closed eyes and calm body, and most importantly the slight smile she wore on her face, she was sleeping... /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He smiled at the look of her, once more her contagious smile had an effect on him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"He laid back down onto his bed, him to wearing a peaceful smile as he drifted to sleep. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p 


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette awoke early in the morning to the sound of Adrien circulating in their room.

It sounded like he was packing, she heard zippers and rustling of bags.

She slowly opened her eyes, to see him getting ready for his shoot, fidgeting with his collar.

He was wearing a black suit and pants, with a tropical colored tie, Marinette loved seeing him dressed differently.

He turned his head toward her, realizing she was awake, "Oh, good morning, Marinette."

"Umm, good morning." She replies.

She looked at his outfit from up to down, wondering why he was dressed differently.

He saw the sudden strike of confusion on her face, "you like my outfit? It's for my shoot."

"Oh, right, I was wondering why you were dressing differently." Says Marinette suddenly remembering about the sole purpose of their trip,

"Well, I'll be heading out in a few minutes, I wasn't going to wake you, but now that your up I guess could come along." He says.

"I'd love to come to your shoot- well, I wouldn't love it, I'd like it, I'd like you- err, I mean I would love to see you... at your shoot! No, I mean... yes, I would like to come." She says frantically, and finally regaining herself at the end.

"Great," he says, "I'll step outside so you can get changed." He adds walking out of their door, and into the hall.

"So," begins Plagg, flying out of Adriens jacket pocket after Adrien closed the door, "I didn't appreciate you letting your girlfriend touch all over me last night."

"Come on, Plagg, if I'd have just snatched you back she'd be super suspicious." Adrien replies.

"And she's not my girlfriend." Adrien adds.

"Oh, she isn't, how come you watched her sleep last night?" Plagg asks.

"What!?" Adrien exclaims, "I didn't!" He says defensively.

"Mm-hmm..." Plagg says, "Sure..." he adds sarcastically.

"Oh come on, you know we're just friends." He says to Plagg.

"Do I?" Plagg asks.

"Yes! Because it's true!" Adrien says, finding himself getting more upset then he should be.

"Oh come on, you aren't getting anywhere with LadyBug... why not give it a shot?" Plagg asks.

"Because I'm not a quitter, she might not like me now... but I'll still try." He says with a glare or determination in his eye.

"Right..." Plagg says, " so, does this place have any camambeir?" Says Plagg abruptly changing the subject.


	15. Chapter 15

After Marinette got changed, she walked out into the hall to see Adrien leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Okay I'm ready." Says Marinette to Adrien.

"Alright, I'll go get Natalie, she's driving us to the shoot." Says Adrien as he begins walking down the hall.

He walks away down the hall a few doors to Natalie's room.

Once he arrives, he knocks on her door a few times.

After a few seconds, she creaks open the door.

"Adrien, I just coming to get you." She says says, while opening the door.

"Your ready to go?" She asks.

He nods his head in response to her question.

"Lets head out then." She says stepping out of her room.

"Wait, I told Marinette she could go." He says.

"Fine," Natalie says, "go get your friend."

Adrien hurries down the hall to retrieve Marinette, who was still waiting in front of their door.

"Natalie is ready to go, come on, Marinette." He says once arriving to her.

"Oh, okay." She says following him down the hallway.

Once they arrive at the shoot, Marinette admires the scenery of the tropical jungle there they'd be shooting the pictures at.

They were going to take some pictures beside a small, crystal clear stream with the jungle background.

However they had benches for the convenience of others, "this is so amazing." She says to Tikki while taking her seat.

"I know, the jungle is beautiful!" Tikki replies.

"Huh? No, not the jungle. I mean it's cool and all, but I was talking about watching Adrien." She says dreamily.

"Right." Tikki says with a giggle.

After several hours of Adrien's photo shoot, they were once more getting ready for their next destination.

And after the car ride back to their hotel, they began packing their bags for London.

"You know, Brazil is great and all... but I'm pretty excited about going to London." Adrien says while packing the little amount of things that he had taken out.

"Yeah, me too." Marinette replies, also packing her things.

After only a few more minutes, the two were ready.

"Ready to go?" Adrien asks standing by the door of their room holding his bags.

"Mm-hm." Marinette replies, her too holding her luggage.

"Alright," he says opening the door for her.

His polite chivalry caused her to giggle, she was so charmed by him, almost everything he did was perfect in her eyes. The two continue out the door, to see Adrien's bodyguard and Natalie waiting for them from outside of the door.

"Adrien, there you are. We've been waiting for a while now," Natalie says, "Now come along, we only have twenty minutes to get to the airport."

They walk out of the large hotel building and into a taxi that Natalie had called.

And begin driving to the airport, ready for the next exciting destination.


	16. Chapter 16

They arrive into the same airport they first landed at.

"Adrien, Marinette," Natalie begins after walking through the large glass doors, "you may wait here, I won't be too long." She says gesturing for them to sit at a waiting area.

They take their seats in the waiting area, of which was littered with plenty of seats.

While they settle in, Natalie walks over to the receptionist to check in their passports.

"Another plane ride..." Adrien says sitting down, "You excited?"

"Totally!" Marinette replies excitedly.

"That's good," Adrien says, "I just really hope you've been enjoying this trip so far."

He says slightly tilting his head to meet his gaze to hers.

"U-uh, yeah of course I have!" She replies, instantly charmed by his emerald green eyes meeting hers.

"That's good," he replies, "your making this a lot more fun then it usually is... you know, going on these long boring trips and all without a friend normally ends out to be boring."

Marinette smiles warmly at him, not even caring that her cheeks were red. And for a split second, she stared at him, her eyes starry at his perfection, but then... he turned his head, facing hers and they meet eyes for a bit, each staring into each other's eyes, as if they where exploring a vast sea, and their eyes were a direct portal to their soul, letting the other explore wherever they'd want. Until Marinette embarrassedly turns her head away swiftly, realizing she was staring, and decided not to (once again) partake in creepy staring.

Even though this time, and this time only... it wouldn't be considered creepy, it would be considered romantic, because he too was staring back.

They each sit still in the silence for a bit, both of their eyes occasionally trailing to the other. But mostly trying to distract themselves from the awkwardness of the sudden silence. "So..." Adrien finally says, "London... I've ever been there twice, its pretty cool... you excited?"

"Yeah, absolutely! I can't wait, I heard so many great things about the fashions there." She replies excitedly.

Adrien smiles and nods at her response.

They sit there for several minutes more, until Natalie finally walks over, "The line was quite long to check in with the receptionist, so we are a little behind, so come along now." She says walking toward their seats, and signaling with her hand for them to follow her. They sit up from their seats and begin following her, ready to travel to their next destination.


	17. Chapter 17

As Marinette followed Natalie, she felt a tug coming from her bag... it was Tikki, and she was trying to tell her something.

"Uhh, Miss Natalie?" Marinette starts, "may I use the restroom?"

Natalie glances at her watch before hesitantly nodding her head in acceptation.

Marinette runs to the nearest bathroom to talk with Tikki, who clearly had something important and urgent to say.

She walks inside of the empty women's bathroom and lets Tikki out of her purse.

"Tikki, what could be so important that you tug on me that hard?" Marinette asks.

"Marinette, I can't go on this plane." She says bluntly.

"Huh? Why?" Marinette asks surprised by the sudden news.

"Because, Paris is without Ladybug right now! Who knows what HawkMoth is doing!" She replies revealing her fiery temper.

Marinette stands there in silence, knowing that Tikki was correct, yet still not wanting to send off her little friend alone.

"But, Tikki... how could you save Paris?" Marknette asks timidly.

"Kwami's have powers too, you know..." Tikki says, "and though its safer to use a conduit, we could still technically save Paris."

"So... you have all the powers I do?" Marinette asks.

"Mm-hmm." Tikki replies.

"So why do you even need me then?" She asks inquisitively.

"Well, kwamis are very powerful... and without a conduit can be very dangerous... so giving a human our powers help tame them." Tikki states.

"So... you can handle it without me?" Marinette asks.

"Yes, but not for long... make sure you don't extend your trip for longer then the promised week." She says.

"I won't..." Marinette says, " but how will you get back home to Paris?"

"I'll just wait here and secretly catch a plane, just like how humans do." She replies.

"Okay..." Marinette says, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Marinette." Tikki says nuzzling her friends face.

"I guess I should get going..." Marinette says walking toward the door of the bathroom.

"Bye, Tikki." She says opening the door, and walking out.

As she walked further from the door, she felt like she had just lost a part of herself. Strangely enough, she felt emptier without Tikki, and wondered how she went thirteen years of her life without her... but she knew she'd come back, she knew that she'd be reunited with her little friend, and that alone... was enough.

She continued walking away from the door and met up with Natalie and Adrien, soon they were all walking again... to their destination... with one less soul accompanying them.

Adrien was walking alongside them until her heard someone whispering his name, "Adrien... Adrien..." the voice continued saying his name, but eventually snapped due to his lack of attention to them, "ADRIEN!" The voice says, finally loud enough for him to realize where it was coming from. He looks down to this jacket, which is where he heard the sound coming from, and realized it was Plagg trying to tell him something.

"What is it, Plagg?" He whispers, leaning his head down a little.

"I gotta go." He says flatly.

"Huh?," Adrien says, "what do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not getting on this plane, Paris needs a Cat Noir, so their getting a Plagg!" He replies brashly.

"Hold on... you have Cat Noirs powers?" Adrien asks.

"Of course I do! How do you think you got your powers?" Plagg says.

"Mm, yeah your right..." Adrien says.

"So... your going to go to Paris by yourself?" He asks, making sure to keep his distance from Natalie and Marinette so they don't overhear him seemingly talking himself.

"Yep." Plagg replies.

"Well, uhh, you sure can handle it?" Adrien asks.

"Please, I lasted millenniums without a humans' help, I got this." He replies.

"Alright... well I guess I'll see you then." Adrien says pulling open his jacket for Plagg to fly out.

"Yep, I'll see you." Says Plagg flying out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh wait," Plagg says, "one more request." He says slyly.

"What is it?" Adrien asks eagerly.

"A piece of camanbeir for the road?" He asks wittily.


End file.
